


Per-Verse

by TattleTail (TjinTur)



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Warhammer Fantasy, startrek
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Harem, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Sex, Xander Harris-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TjinTur/pseuds/TattleTail
Summary: Enter the Per-VerseA/N:WARNING: My Stories contain Sex Scenes, if you do not like it or object or are to young to read it legally GET OUT NOW!You can all blame Dogbertcarol for this, while I had this written out I had no desire to post it, and then he came along and posted something kinda similar…I do not own BtVS or Computer game or sex.So here it is, hope you enjoy it, give me nice shiny reviews and all that jazz…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enter the Per-Verse
> 
> A/N:
> 
> WARNING: My Stories contain Sex Scenes, if you do not like it or object or are to young to read it legally GET OUT NOW!
> 
> You can all blame Dogbertcarol for this, while I had this written out I had no desire to post it, and then he came along and posted something kinda similar…
> 
> I do not own BtVS or Computer game or sex.
> 
> So here it is, hope you enjoy it, give me nice shiny reviews and all that jazz…

\--

Standing on the edge of the newly formed Sunnydale crater Xander sighed at having survived the most recent apocalypse and the losses they had suffered, his mind was so caught up that he failed to notice the noise and color bleed out of the world until he stood in a frozen world of gray. 

Blinking as he finally noticed what had happened, Xander cursed his inattention before glancing about for whatever threat that might be using the recent event to attack. Xander blinked as words started scrolling up out of the crater.

Having defeated the First Evil and closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth the self-described "Scooby’s' began the arduous task of rebuilding the watchers council, protecting the world from the dangers of the Cleveland Hellmouth, and finding and training the recently empowered Slayers from their 'Command Central' in Scotland. In the years that followed, the Scooby’s would split apart in their search, traveling the world trying to help the innumerable slayers they had called during their last desperate fight.

Buffy would go on to have one of the worst dating histories in the world; with only five of her lovers ever Not attempting to end the world...

As the text rolled on and on with the information on him and his friends’ futures, Xander rubbed his eye patch in shock before looking around again and beginning a cursing rant that would have shocked Ripper into silence.

It was nearly half an hour later that Xander ran out of languages to curse in and finally ground to a stop before glaring back at where the words had been and snarling at what he saw.

**Game Over  
Would you like to restart?  
Y/N**

"Motherless son of a bitch YES YOU SON OF A WHORE YES!" Xander screamed at the heavens as he almost restarted his rant before taking a deep breath and sighed as the world around him faded away leaving him in darkness as a list of his achievements and faults scrolled by, complete with video clips for maximum embarrassment.

Everything from helping Willow with the Yellow Crayon in kindergarten to his stealing her Barbie in second grade to his fumbling discovery of his being male slid by before things got interesting as he reached high school and the discovery of the Supernatural.

Immediately his points went from earning and losing dozens of points at a time to hundreds and even thousands.

His offering himself to Ampata for example had earned him nearly a thousand points, pleasantly offsetting the eleven hundred points he had lost for the Miss French situation.

And on and on and on it rolled through seven years of fighting and killing and dying and drama.

He lost most of his points due to Drama surprisingly enough.

Reaching the end, Xander flinched as he once more witnessed his eye being removed in an attempt to save Kennedy and the final assault on the first evil before his final score floated up to his gaze.

**110,575 Points total  
Karma: White Knight  
Rank: Tag-Along**

Glaring at the score and his Rank Xander had to think for a moment before replaying his cursing rant from earlier.

Running out of steam once more Xander looked back and blinked as a list of options had opened up to him.

**Normal Buffy-Verse  
The Normal Buffy-Verse is filled with a mix of action, Drama and excitement, don't expect a higher Rank than Tag-Along or Follower unless you are Female or Super Powered in some way, with hard work and dedication you may one day reach Doughnut fetcher but don't be surprised to only attain the rank of Zeppo.**

**Emo -Verse  
DRAMA!!!!!!! everything in this universe is drowning in emotional Drama, from the sudden death of your parents to your Girlfriend running away with your evil twin from another mother that was given up at birth and raised by a drug Cartel only to return with a mustache as you fall into a coma due to being shot during a random convenience store robbery by your long lost son.**

**Dark-Verse  
Things did not turn out so well in this Universe, Vampires and Demons roam the face of the planet killing, raping and torturing at will, the Human race is all but extinct and live like rats for the entirety of their short terror filled lives, the demons aren’t nice, the people aren’t nice and life is not nice.**

Scrolling through the list Xander blinked as he came across one that caught his attention almost immediately.

**Power-Verse  
Powers are easy to come by here, from Mutants to Meta-Humans and everything in between, with a billion and one powers to choose from this Universe is filled to the brim with Heroes and Villains of all shapes and sizes.  
**

Blinking at that one Xander reached out to press the button for that option before the one below it jerked him to a stop.

**Per-Verse  
Much like the Standard Buffy-Verse but far more perverted, from Tentacle Demons to Vampire Layers you are more likely to die by Snoo-Snoo than anything else, considered by many to be a vacation universe it has also served as a leveling area for new players due to the ease of gaining points.  
**

Blinking at that one Xander looked around carefully before shrugging and stabbing that universe, while having superpowers would be cool Xander could really use a break from the near death lifestyle he had been maintaining for the last seven years.

As his finger touched the words for his Chosen new home everything exploded into light as he finished blinking away the spots he found himself standing in front of his entire extended family and loved ones both living and dead as they stood in a row with himself at the closest end.

Walking down the line Xander was surprised at how many people were there before walking back to himself, after several rotations around his Hawaiian printed self Xander touched his face and jumped back as a small wall of text popped up in front of his avatar.

**Strength: 4  
Dexterity: 5  
Perception: 5  
Intelligence: 4  
Charisma: 2  
Constitution: 6  
Luck: 9  
**

Flinching at his rather poor stats he really hoped that the stats were out of ten before sighing, given his past history it was most likely out of a hundred, he frowned for a minute before taking notice of the arrows on each side of his stat points and a Hundred extra points waiting to be distributed, fiddling with the controls Xander found that he could level his stats up to ten before the cost started to increase every five levels he put into each category.

Dropping the stats back down to their base levels, Xander leveled everything up to ten before leaning back and thinking of his options carefully.

Thinking of his options Xander wondered if he should Min/Max something before shaking his head, while that was a decent option in most RPG's he doubted if it would be all that effective in this... whatever it was.

Leveling the lot up to fifteen each Xander dumped the rest into Charisma, Dexterity, and Luck before pressing the arrow at the bottom and shaking his head at his perks and flaws he had. This seemed to be another place where his points could be used as he could add or upgrade his personal perks or pay to remove or diminish his flaws, doing away with his Low Confidence and Uncoordinated flaws Xander noticed that each time he took one away the cost to remove the others went up considerably.

Shrugging at his options Xander decided to keep the Demon Magnet, Open Mind and Universal Spittoon flaws, before tossing the Lady Killer perk and Silver Tongue perk onto his character and hitting next the arrow.

As the screen faded away Xander stepped to the next person in line, gently touched Willow’s face, and began to upgrade his friends. For Willow he smoothed out her Min/Maxed stats away from the Intelligence slightly and bumped up her perception and Dexterity a bit, while her Intelligence still blew him out of the water at a staggering twenty five points he hoped that the increase in Perception would help her from making some of the mistakes his best friend had before.

Checking on her perks and flaws, Xander spent the points to remove the Always Right and Ego-Trip flaws before swapping her Lesbian to Bi-Sexual in the perks and tossing in Strong Willed perk as well to help keep Darth Willow at bay.

On Buffy’s screen Xander spent a lot to remove all the crazy flaws she had picked up to balance out the Slayer boosts she got before adding in the Strong Willed perk as well.

Dawn was surprising as she had the option to either activate her Slayer bloodline or activate her Key Aspects, each giving her substantial boosts but after a moment he opted to give her the Key abilities before adding a couple years to her age and removing the Sticky Fingers flaw.

Tara was surprising as she already had some considerable stats but also had the Bi-Sexual perk, the cost to remove the dozen flaws her family had forced on her was worth it in his mind before tossing in a couple extra perks to her already amazing self before moving on, Joyce and Jenny both had their stats raised and balanced before the perks of Open Minded and Strong Willed were added as well as a half dozen years taken off their ages.

Kendra and Faith both received a substantial amount of points to clear their heads of the different but still detrimental mental issues they had arrived with before tossing perks their way that he felt would be beneficial to the two slayers, for a moment he had considered removing Kendra's nearly overwhelming Pervert flaw before simply tossing the Strong Willed perk her way and adding Kinky to her perks stats.

Cordy, Amy and Anya all had their stats smoothed out and flaws removed, Cordelia’s 'Cursed Destiny' flaw cost a sizable chunk of his total but was worth it in his opinion.

The remainder of the female crowd simply had their stats balanced slightly more before he turned his attention to the males, Jessie for example had the Flaw 'Dark Fate' removed as soon as Xander saw it, as well as bumping his friend’s luck up to nearly godly levels; Giles had his link to the 'Sleep Walker' broken before a decade was taken from his father figure’s age; Xander added Strong willed and Beast Master to Oz to keep the wolf at bay before spending most of the rest of his points to permanently bind Angel’s soul curse to him.

Seeing his rapidly diminishing points Xander tossed the rest of the points to Wesley, Spike and Riley with the Open Minded and Strong Willed perks on all of them.

Checking his work over Xander shrugged before looking around and finally noticing a door at the far end of the twin lines, walking up Xander reached out for the door and blinked as he found himself struggling to stay on a skateboard as he weaved between students outside of Sunnydale High. For a moment his attention was diverted by the sight of Buffy and Dawn walking in front of him before reality reasserted itself via a railing introducing itself to his stomach and flipping him over onto his back.

Groaning as he held his gut Xander blinked at the sound of a giggle and forced an eye open before looking up as Willow stood over him in a light Sundress and smiled at his current predicament, opening his mouth to greet his oldest and best friend Xander froze in shock as a light breeze shifted Willows dress up and Xander got an eyeful of his oldest and best friend’s carefully trimmed snatch.

Laying there with his mouth hanging open in shock, Xander was blown away as Willow giggled again before spinning around giving him another view of her delicious pussy and an amazing shot of her naked ass before making her way back up the stairs towards the school.

After nearly a minute Xander finally managed to reboot his brain before forcing himself to his feet and chasing after Willow with a smile plastered on his face, it looked like this new life was going to be fun.

\--

Walking through the halls Xander was surprised at all the faces he saw that would be missing between now and Graduation, not the least of which was Jessie. Seeing his long lost friend had almost brought a tear to his eye before he had managed to get himself under control and meet him with a smile.

Of course that had been almost fifteen minutes ago and Xander was headed for the administration section of the school in the hopes of clearing up a detention misunderstanding from the week before. Supposedly it had something to do with the English teacher, a jar of honey, a fifteen inch Dildo, and some itching powder.

Having seen the English teacher, that was a mental image Xander could do without, not that there was anything wrong with that or anything but the man had to be nearly eighty years old.

Moving past the principal’s office Xander was surprised when a pair of girls burst out of the office in a rush, one getting knocked over and her book bag spilling across the floor and the other tripping on a suspicious chunk of pointed wood and tumbling into him.

Crashing to the floor with the brunette atop him, Xander blinked at the sudden change in fortune as the girl atop him blushed as she locked eyes with him. 

"Can I have you?" she whispered in surprise as Xander wrapped his arms around her protectively.

The two were there for a moment before Buffy cleared her throat heavily and glared at her brat of a little sister "Dawn no humping boys in the halls." Buffy chastised tiredly as Dawn blushed again at the insinuation before glaring at her sister.

"Fine, let’s go find a closet." Dawn said as she ground her hips against the shocked Xander for a moment before bouncing up with a laugh at the scandalized look Buffy shot her and walking off towards her class with a sway to her hips that the Dawn of his time had perfected.

Sighing at her sister’s antics Buffy reached down to help the boy to his feet "Sorry about the but pain." Buffy said with a grin as he accepted her hand up before assisting her in gathering her scattered school supplies.

"Not a problem, of all the options I had to start my day, a field tackle by a cute brunette and her sexy sister is definitely at the top of my list." Xander assured her with a smile before offering his hand in friendship "I'm Xander by the way, resident crash mat and all around hero of falling damsels the world over." Xander flirted as Buffy laughed at his antics.

"Well I’m Buffy and the star of the Sunnydale high hallway football team was my sister, Dawn." Buffy said as she shook his hand and collected the rest of her supplies before heading towards class herself.

Looking down Xander smiled at the lonely piece of wood at his feet before picking it up "Hey wait, you forgot your stake." Xander said quietly to himself as he flipped the anti-vampire tool over in his hand before pocketing it and continuing on his way towards the administration office.

A buzzing in his pocket confused him for a second before he pulled out a smart phone that would have been future tech in his old world before checking the message on the screen.

**Buffy and Dawn Summer met +500 points  
Dawn Falls for Xander +500 +2 to relationship with Dawn  
+1 to relationship with Buffy**

Blinking at that, Xander shook his head before pocketing the device and continuing on his way.

\--

Sitting through the class Xander took his time to ignore the lesson and focus on the people incarcerated here with him; surprisingly he had to estimate that roughly eighty percent of the class was female with the vast majority fitting into the 'Daaaaaamn' category of good looks.

Focusing on the teacher again to see if they were actually teaching anything of value Xander shrugged at the drivel they found to be important before his ears picked up a sound, a bit of concentrating turned his attention to the raven haired girl to his right, if he wasn't mistaken it sounded almost like...

His mind locked up as she took a deep shuddering breath as she struggled to take notes with a shaking hand as her other was under the shared table the two of them were sitting at in the back of the classroom, for a moment he thought his mind was playing tricks on him until she gave another shudder and the sound picked up its tempo slightly.

His jaw dropped open at the girl’s audacity as she used a vibrator on herself in the middle of class. Xander sat stunned for a moment before taking another look around the classroom and noting that the vast majority of the female audience were staring straight ahead with one hand hidden beneath the tables the faint noise of vibrators in use more than enough to indicate that this was far from an isolated incident.

For a moment Xander considered making a scene before his hormones hit his more prudish self over the head with a shovel and set about burying the body in the depths of his mind’s furthest reaches.

Giving the equivalent of a mental shrug Xander scooted closer to the dark haired exhibitionist and let his right arm slide beneath the table gently running the tips of his finger along her elbow. Xander waited for her to turn her shocked gaze on him before he raised an eyebrow and gently ran his fingers down her left hand towards her hand where it was busy at her crotch making sure to stop before he got into too dangerous of territory, the sound of her breath catching in excitement was certainly leading but he wasn't willing to make assumptions in something like this.

After a moment and a quick glance around the girl shifted in her seat and turned slightly in his direction and spread her legs a bit wider in invitation.

Fighting to keep the smirk off his face and pretending to be focused on the educator Xander let his hand drift the remainder of the distance and joined her hand at her core, gently removing her own hand and taking a moment to pet the slight bush of hair that he was greeted with before taking a hold of the small vibrating rod she had been using. Gently pulling it from her depths, Xander moved it over her lower lips for a moment before reinserting the device from where he got it. As his new friend’s breath caught, Xander thanked Anya for making sure he was well versed in all manners of sexual pleasure.

Pumping the small device into the girl again Xander leaned towards her so as not to cause a scene "I'm Xander by the way." he whispered gently as he withdrew the device again, this time rubbing the vibrator across her clit in a soft up and down motion before returning it to where it belonged and enjoyed the muffled squeal his action had caused.

"S-Sharon." she gasped as she tried to keep from screaming in pleasure as he continued to toy with her as the class droned on.

Smiling at her name Xander shifted the angle slightly before inserting a finger along with the vibrator and pressing it against her inner walls as he sought her more enjoyable areas. "Well, Sharon, I’m wondering what you’re doing sitting here in class with vibrator up your pussy." he asked pleasantly as he finally found her G-Spot and rubbed it with the little pleasure device as Sharon gripped the table desperately to avoid making a scene.

"I w-wasn't..." she trailed off as her eyes lost focus for a moment as he repeated his previous action as he withdrew the device and gently messaged her lower lips again giving her a chance to recover slightly "I was j-just trying..."

Rubbing the vibrator against the clit once more cut off her explanation as Xander smiled again "I think you were being a dirty little slut Sharon," he said conversationally as her legs squeezed together to trap his hand in place at his words and actions. smiling Xander finally noticed that the class was wrapping up "Well it looks like were done today Sharon." he said before turning the small device off as the dark haired beauty let out a whine of need at her missed orgasm as Xander slid the small pleasure device into her purse and quickly gathered his things.

Ten minutes later Sharon would make a scene in the girls bathroom as she screamed in release. throughout her pleasure, Xander’s name remained at the forefront.

\--

Heading for the Quad to relax with Willow and Jessie, Xander felt his phone buzz again; hauling the device out of his pocket, Xander blinked at the message he had received.

**Your name on her lips  
+500 points +1 to relationship with Sharon**

For a moment he wondered what that was about before his new intellect made the connection with the name and the condition he had left his recent playmate in.

Smiling, he returned the phone to his pocket before heading out to meet the gang, blinking as the sunlight assaulted his eyes Xander saw Jessie join Willow as she greeted Buffy and Dawn.

Stepping up as Introductions were made Xander wrapped an arm around Dawn from behind and hugged the younger girl to him "Oh yeah; me, Buffy, and Dawn go way back, best friends, then there was the incident with Dawn her throwing herself at me and the closet and then we had that whole awkward distance thing going on. But I feel we are past that now and our relationship is stronger for it." Xander said pleasantly as Dawn snuggled into his embrace, his speech was almost interrupted when the youngest Summers girl slid her hand in between them and rubbed his cock through his pants but he was able, through hard experience, to finish up with the rest of the group none the wiser.

Once more he thanked Anya for her desensitization of reaction during their relationship; she had once given him a hand job under the table at one of Joyce’s dinners with none of the gang being the wiser.

Of course if he didn't find some relief soon, after Sharon and now Dawn, he would probably snap and fuck the next thing he came across in the hall.

Without his bidding, the mental image of fucking Willow in the middle of the cafeteria ran screaming to the forefront of his mind. His erection responded, much to Dawn’s delight.

Blinking as he came back to reality, Xander sidestepped around Buffy with the nubile form of Dawn blocking all view of his current predicament he sat down on the bench and pulled the youngest Summers down onto his lap "Oh yeah Buffy, you dropped this earlier." Xander said pulling the stake from his bag and holding it out for all to see "The only thing I can come up with is... Hmmmm kinky...." Xander said with an eyebrow waggle that sent Dawn into a giggling fit and Buffy into embarrassed denials and lame cover stories about muggers in LA.

Cordelia’s glorious entrance interrupted anymore playful banter as Buffy made an excuse before rushing off to investigate the student death, Jessie and Willow also left to engage in a rousing game of ’Guess that Mystery Meat' at the Cafeteria leaving Dawn snuggled into Xander as she slowly ground herself against his erection.

"Miss Summers I must protest your actions." Xander said with a heavy accent as his silver tongued ability came into effect. He slowly slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach before slowly moving his hand upwards. "I would hate to ruin a friendship with such a beautiful young lady as yourself for something as brief as thirty seven hours of intense sexual intercourse broken only by the occasional acts of pornographic, animalistic fucking that will have you screaming to the heavens for mercy." he whispered as he massaged the pert breasts his exploring hands had discovered as Dawn moaned in response to his words.

Blinking her eyes back into focus Dawn spun around on his lap before attacking his lips with her own, after a minute the two broke apart breathing heavily in excitement. "Just making my position clear, Xander." Dawn said happily before pecking him on the lips again and hopping up. She took a moment to straighten herself up before going to join Jessie and Willow.

Taking a deep breath Xander rearranged himself to be slightly less conspicuous before he fled for the safety of the Library.

In his pocket his phone left another message concerning yet another five hundred points and another three points to his relationship with Dawn.

\--

Standing in the rear of the Library, Xander let his erection relax as Buffy gave her anti-slayer speech with all the passion of a civil rights leader committed to their cause. Xander felt his phone Vibrate again. Ignoring the speech, Xander dug out the device and looked at the screen.

**Special Timed Event  
Mr. Giles has a book on Vampires, investigate for a boost in fighting the Undead.**

**Reward: +5 to fighting the Damned, +1 to Slaying arguments, increase in reputation with Mr. Giles and other Watchers, this mission must be completed before Mr. Giles returns the book to its shelf.**

Blinking at that information, Xander glanced out as Buffy stormed out and a frustrated Giles returned to his office to contemplate his next move with the obstinate Slayer he had been sent to assist. Listening as the Watcher went about making a relaxing cup of tea, Xander crouched out of sight and made his move. Slipping up to the library table, he low crawled over to the reception desk and peeked over it carefully. He could tell that the water was already hot and the leaves were busy imparting their flavor into the liquid. Reaching up he carefully lifted the ancient book from the counter and slipped back into the stacks with his prize.

Sitting down he opened the massive tome and began to struggle through the old English text, within an hour he had finished a third of the text and was surprised at the amount of information that it gave for the beginning hunter, he had been hunting for over seven years and he had not even known everything the book had suggested.

His phone vibrating tore him out of his perusal of the words, digging it out he took a moment for his mind to reset on how to read the normal writing of the modern day.

**Mission Complete  
Vampyre 1/3 Read  
+5 to fighting the Damned  
+1 to all interactions with Rupert Giles  
+1 to all interactions with the Watchers Council  
**  
Blinking at that Xander considered cramming and finishing up the book before a glance at the clock warned him that he needed to hurry if he wanted to make it to the Bronze.

It was a big day after all.

Standing up on stiff knees, Xander walked out of the Library, and dropped the ancient book on the desk before he hit the doors, took to his skateboard, and rushed home.

\--

Making it home in near record time, Xander ran upstairs and got to work. A change of clothes into something that would blend into the crowd and could easily conceal the arsenal he would be carrying. Before he walked out the door he grabbed the necklace he had with a cross and another that had the star of David, both gifts from his two friends one year. He had never worn either out of fear of hurting his friends, making his way to the garage Xander hacked out a trio of crude stakes to start with before slipping them into easily concealed but reachable areas on his person.

Stepping out into the bright Sunnydale evening sun Xander whispered a soft prayer before heading off to save his friends.

The trip to the bronze passed quickly as his mind wound through a half dozen scenarios all geared towards keeping Willow and Jessie safe. His mind was so focused that he arrived before he had a solid plan, staring at the building Xander took a moment to map out his battlefield before heading to the side.

The Scooby’s had long ago coined the term Vampire Alley for the side area of the Bronze that many of the undead would use to get their victims away from prying eyes. Staring into the rapidly darkening alleyway, Xander glanced around before heading to a half dozen broken pallets and began to work.

\--

Watching carefully as Darla led his bewitched friend from the club Xander resisted the urge to snarl at the bitch, slipping out of the shadows he followed the duo carefully as the master vampire kept his friend’s attention through a series of slight hypnotic commands, intense kissing, and flashing the horn-dog a bit of cleavage from time to time.

He actually had to admit that the tactic was sound given the level of hormones his brother probably had to deal with.

Following the two, Xander once again considered simply attacking before shrugging the thought off, if he attacked now she would kill him, of that he was sure.

The best option would be to wait until Darla moved to help Luke and then stop her from returning to pick up the weak Jessie after the fight was over. He almost changed his plan when the Vampire upped the ante a bit by biting Jessie during one of their make out sessions. Draining a considerable amount of blood to keep him from fighting her commands, she left more than enough for his brother to survive, most likely due to laziness as he doubted she wanted to haul his body all the way down to the Master’s cave.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Xander continued to tail the master vampire through the night.

\--


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I was Surprised at the amazing response this story got... thank you all so much  
> I was Also Surprised at how many people managed to pick up on some of the plot elements I was working towards... stop that dangit it is supposed to be a surprise...
> 
> finally I was surprised at the flames... meh, I warned you before you read the chapter grow up or get out, there is no need to curse while leaving a review, all it does is indicate the immaturity of your own self.
> 
> that being said, ON WITH THE SHOW!

\--

Xander watched as Darla led his friend down the street like a lamb to the slaughter. For a moment the more logical part of his mind was amazed at how much effort she put into getting him away from prying eyes; the combination of mental control, sexually charged body language, and the rare cleavage exposure to lead his brother on.

A half block on and he had almost charged the master vampire when she had pulled the teen down into a make out session. While he knew she wasn't going to kill him, the sight of that bitch biting his best friend almost broke his control.

It seemed that the blood loss did wonders for the master vampire’s control as Jessie was even more willing to follow the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, Xander waited. He would wait for Buffy to help his friend escape before making his move. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could take on a master vampire on his own, especially one that was known for using more modern firearms against her opponents.

Call him vain, but he liked his Xander shape without any extra perforations.

Following the duo, Xander could just see the graveyard ahead. Psyching himself up to act, Xander blinked as Jessie tripped over a bottle on the ground. His loss of blood and mentally confused state caused him to stumble before reaching out to steady himself by grabbing the first thing at hand. Xander was shocked as Jesse ripped the blouse half off Darla before dragging her to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

As the two finally came to a stop Xander stifled a snort as Jessie found himself face first between the master vampires parted legs, her short skirt riding up enough to show Xander an expanse of leg and a pair of red silk panties. Jessie currently had his face buried in said panties. His snort turned to shock as his perverted friend began licking the surprised vampire, from Darla's soft moans Xander could guess that Jessie was better than the undead expected.

Jessie’s tongue lapped at the silk panties for a moment as he ran his hands up and down the cool legs of his new favorite person in the world. Returning to his current point of interest, Jessie gently rubbed along the seam of the panties, teasing the exposed flesh as his tongue continued to lap at his target for several minutes and the noise the Vampire made rose steadily.

Xander’s shock at his best friend’s action saw him sit through the entire event. The screams of ecstasy from the blonde were enough to shock him as she pinned Jessie’s head to her pussy, her panties lost long ago in her desire to feel his friend’s tongue on her.

For a moment, Xander considered attacking and staking the bitch before once more convincing himself to wait. He distinctly remembered the poor vampire that had once interrupted Anya during sex. He shuddered at the thought of what she had done to him. Shaking his head at the thought, he refused to anger the already dangerous blood sucker.

\--

Almost an hour later Darla sighed in contentment as she stroked the teen’s hair happily. It had been ages since she had run into a tongue like that, even The Immortal while well-endowed and skilled in pleasuring her flesh, had refused to go down on her.

Selfish bastard.

But this one... Gazing down at him Darla was surprised to see the clear and focused eyes looking at her lovingly. Her mental powers must have slipped, probably somewhere between her third and fourth orgasm. She shrugged the issue off. If the boy had wanted to run she was hardly in any kind of shape to chase him, at the moment her legs felt like jelly, even with her vampiric regeneration working for her.

It was so lucky the boy had tripped when he did or she would have simply taken him straight to the Master and offered him as a sacrifice to slake her Sire’s thirst.

Taking a deep unneeded breath, Darla considered her situation for a moment before leaning back against the brick wall she had moved to brace herself against about halfway through the marathon tongue fucking she had just received.

Gently rubbing her hand through the boy’s long hair Darla finally came to the decision that the boy’s abilities needed to be carefully cultivated for a few more years before she turned him and kept him as a sex pet for the next few centuries.

Biting her lip before reaching down, she grabbed her new toy by the shoulders and hauled him up to her face before attacking his mouth with a kiss that nearly caused him to explode as he dry humped her body desperately. Through the kiss she fed him a bit of her blood.

After a minute more of passion Darla finally broke off and smiled as she tasted herself in the fluids exchanged. Darla locked eyes with the teen then poured all her mental abilities into dominating her new pet: his lust and desire were hers to bend at will, focusing all of his sexual desire onto only her as she let out a wicked smile and stroked the side of Jessie’s face softly. "We will have to do this again tomorrow." she whispered before leaning in and sucking on his earlobe. "But i need you to do something for me." she whispered in a voice filled with sin as Jessie groaned in desire as she played him like a fiddle in the middle of a dark alley in Sunnydale.

"Anything," he gasped as he messaged her breasts through the ripped blouse she wore "I will do anything." he promised before she pushed him back and once more locked eyes with him.

"You will go home, you will think and dream and yearn for me throughout the night and all through tomorrow. At nine o clock tomorrow night you will return here for more training." she said as she impressed her will upon his own before putting the last order in place "And you will not reach climax until i allow it." she said fiercely as his body mind and soul fought that order harder than any of the others. For a moment she was actually concerned she might lose the struggle before he finally surrendered.

Pulling him back down into a kiss, Darla smiled as she let him go and simply sat in the cold dark alley attempting to regain her strength after exertion she had endured at the hands of her thrall’s tongue.

At the far end of the alley Xander frowned for a moment as his mind raced to make sense of what he had just seen before shaking his head and turning away, he would have to talk to Giles about mental control later on.

Slipping back into the darkness, Xander wondered how Buffy had done with the bruiser she had originally faced off against without Darla's assistance.

\--

Glaring down at the dust pile that had once been the shorter vampire attempting to take Willow, Buffy huffed in annoyance as the bigger one had managed to blind side her with a tombstone he had ripped out of the ground and knocked her far enough back to escape.

And to top it all off her favorite top had gotten ripped during the fight, leaving her showing enough of her midriff to qualify as a sports bra.

Hauling her new friend to her feet, Buffy put an arm around the distraught redhead and steered her towards the Library. Vampires didn't usually make a habit of squirreling away food so the odds were good whatever the fanged menaces were planning was not of the good.

If she was lucky, maybe that dark haired guy would be there as well. A bit of eye candy always seemed to brighten her mood.

And it wasn't like she was getting any; her recent adventure in the arson side of life had sent what few boys she had been interested in running to the hills.

For a moment Buffy considered her recent love life despondently before she was broken out of it by the soft hands of Willow gently running her hands across the exposed skin. It almost seemed to be accidental but the heightened heart rate of the redhead exposed the truth.

Considering it for a moment Buffy gave a mental shrug and let the redhead continue, it wasn't like she had many other options.

Besides it was kind of nice.

The rest of the walk to the library was spent in pleasant silence as the two simply held each other as one contemplated her life and how she had gotten here and the other’s mind was locked in a random jumble of confusion, between the sudden existence of vampires and the intense thrill she was getting from the slight skin to skin contact. Willow had a lot to think about.

\--

Returning home Xander stopped as the small device in his pocket vibrated slightly, fishing the phone out Xander stared at the screen.

**Jessie Survived the night +500  
Jessie earns +5 relationship with Darla**

**Quest earned: Her name is Miss Phillis, Miss Sil Phillis (1/4)  
Darla, the Dark Queen and Leading member of the Scourge of Europe, research into this Vampires origins might be of value in the coming days.**

**Reward: +5 to combat vs Darla, +5 to fighting members of the Scourge of Europe, +2 to interaction with Watchers concerning Darla**

Blinking at that Xander pocketed the phone before turning towards home, he made a mental note to fiddle with the phone some later on, maybe find some cheats or a pause function of some sort.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of him having the power to stop time and all the things he would do with it Xander almost missed the activities going on around his parents’ house, most importantly he almost missed the two people rutting like horny hippo’s on his parents roof.

As his eyes locked onto the scene of his parents frantically pounding against each other, the moonlight glistening off their pale skin, Xander realized that a perverse world would definitely have some draw backs.

Fortunately, he had a lot of experience ignoring the screams in the night; still, the sight would haunt Xander for many years to come.

 

\--

 

The next morning found a traumatized Xander sitting in the school library desperately trying to wipe the images from the night before out of his head.

His attention was finally diverted when Willow entered moments before she rocketed to his side with a bone crushing hug.

Rubbing his redhead friend’s back as he struggled to breathe, Xander wondered if he should have dropped Willows strength stat just a hair. “W-Willow,” he gasped as he fought against the encroaching darkness around the edge of his vision. “T-the kitty, Remember the kitty.” he wheezed as Willow finally made sense of what he was saying and released him.

Collapsing to the floor as he took several deep breaths of life giving air, Xander had to wonder how much his little changes in the stats had changed his friend.

Rolling over on his back Xander blinked as Willow knelt over him. After a moment’s hesitation the redhead gently pulled his shirt up to expose his bruised abs and placed a kiss just below the ribs to the stunned Xander before winking and making her way towards the library table.

Too shocked to acknowledge the vibration in his pocket, Xander took a minute to reboot his mind before glancing at his friend from his position on the floor and freezing as his brain blue screened again.

From where he lay Xander could see Willow’s lower half as she sat at the table, the cute pair of jeans she had chosen to wear unbuttoned as her hand gently rubbed her crotch inside her jeans as she sat doing her homework.

His mental checksum error was finally resolved when his face was turned away and a mouth covered his in a kiss. Blinking in shock at the sudden turn of events, Xander returned the caress of lips for a moment before his attacker moved away.

Giggling at his confused look, Dawn helped pull Xander up to a sitting position “Sorry about that.” she said with false sincerity before she pressed on with her explanation “You were drowning in drool and Health class said that mouth to mouth was the best response.” she expounded cheekily before running her hands over his still exposed abs. “Seems like it was a worthwhile class after all.”

Grabbing her hands, Xander leaned in to give Dawn a quick peck on the lips before smiling at her shock “I’ll remember that.” he promised before forcing himself to his feet and helping Dawn up before readjusting his clothes, the un-tucked shirt being the least of his current clothing issues.

Ignoring the scandalized glare from Buffy, Xander excused himself from the Library in a desperate bid to adjust himself in such a manner that the females present didn’t try to kill him.

Or rape him in the middle of the room, at the moment either option seemed to be valid.

Escaping through the empty Saturday morning halls Xander slipped into the men’s room. He moved past the line of safe sex machines the school offered and slid into one of the stalls. After unbuttoning his pants and readjusting himself Xander took a deep calming breath before returning his clothes to their proper place.

Shaking his head at the universe he had chosen for himself Xander prayed to whoever was listening that he would not ruin his friendships in this world.

After double checking that he was presentable Xander moved to exit the bathroom when a soft gasp drew his attention. Xander glanced around and frowned at the empty bathroom. Any investigation was stalled when the phone Vibrated

Withdrawing the device Xander glanced at the screen as a new quest was added.

**Special Quest: I See  
Someone or something is stalking you in the Bathroom, you can either confront it head on or attempt to escape and allude it in the hallways.**

**Reward: +2 to blind fighting, ???, +5 to sneaking.**

Frowning at the question marks Xander moved till his back was to the door. While his initial thought was to run screaming through the halls until one of the more capable Scooby’s killed whatever was chasing him, long history with being chased told him that he would probably not make it all the way back to the Library before whatever it was got him.

Taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, Xander glanced around the empty bathroom again, this time trying to catch anything out of the corner of his eyes. After a few moments and several other attempted methods Xander frowned as a memory of some cheesy reality TV show filtered back to his mind about hunting ghosts or some rubbish.

Holding his phone up Xander fiddled with it for a second before managing to get the camera option going and snapping a picture before screeching like a girl as the picture clearly showed a ghostly image less than a foot from his face.

He was even more surprised when the ghost screeched in response causing him to respond in the same as he flung himself away from his attacker slash stalker… his stacker… attalker…

Either way, the noise was obviously too much as the bathroom door was flung open and the panicked footsteps fled out into the hall.

Holding his chest as he tried to keep his heart from popping out of it like a Xenomorph, Xander wondered what had happened before his new intellect hit him like a freight train.

The invisible stalker girl, Macy or Marsha… he was pretty sure it wasn’t Sue Storm.

Shaking his head from the Fantastic Four reference, Xander scrambled to his feet and rushed after the girl.

“Marcie? Marcie?” Xander shouted as he got into the halls before freezing, his ears straining to pick up any sound he could.

After a minute he had almost given up hope when a soft sob escaped from the girl’s bathroom, listening at the door Xander heard the faint sobs from within. Taking a deep breath, Xander softly opened the door and slipped inside.

While the men’s and women’s bathrooms were surprisingly similar with certain things like the urinals being absent, Xander was more than a little shocked by the rows of coin operated machines just inside the door. While the men’s side held condoms and the like, these were filled to the brim with vibrators. A whispered “Kinky.” was all Xander allowed before focusing in on the sounds of distressed sounds he heard coming from the last stall.

Making his way towards the sounds Xander heard the sniffling from within, “Marcie.” Xander said softly and heard the frantic gasps of the young girl trying to stop her crying “Marcie it’s me, Xander. Xander Harris.” he said before pushing the stall door open and staring at the visually empty stall. The half dozen small wads of toilet paper indicating that he had chosen correctly.

Stepping away from the stall so she wouldn’t feel trapped Xander moved back until he was leaning against the sink counter. “Sorry for…” Xander paused before letting out a sigh “I’m sorry for everything actually. For ignoring you, for not making time, for scaring your just now…” Xander trailed off before shrugging. “I don’t have any excuses, I was just so caught up in my own drama, I never even tried to help. And for that I am so very sorry.” he whispered before glancing back at the stall. For a minute everything was silent before a tear filled chuckle echoed through the tile bathroom.

“Just my luck that I finally get noticed after becoming invisible,” Marcie said with more than a touch of self-pity. The small wad of toilet paper moved up before the invisible girl blew her nose on it.

Staring at the boy that had done more for her in the past five minutes than anyone else had in the past year, Marcie made a decision. Stepping up she ran her hand up Xander’s chest, cupped his chin with her hands, and for the first time in her short life Marcie Ross kissed a boy.

She was surprised as how much she enjoyed kissing him, the taste of his lips, the electric spark of his lips on hers, his tongue.

Her mind went on a short vacation and all rational thought left her as she sucked his tongue into her mouth, after nearly a minute of intense kissing Marcie finally broke away. For the first time she was happy to be invisible as it kept him from seeing her blush as she fled giggling from the bathroom as her life had changed considerably in the past few minutes.

She had originally followed him into the men’s room in the hope she would be able to watch him masturbate. The last week of her status as an unseen had brought her voyeuristic tendencies to the forefront and she had been quiet thrilled the first few times she watched one of the boys stroke themselves off in the assumed privacy of the bathroom.

As she left she made a mental note to watch Xander some more.

And possibly some more kissing, she was pretty sure she enjoyed that as well.

Behind her Xander pulled out the Phone and stared at the words.

**Quest Completed: +2 to blind fighting, +2 to Relationship with Marcie Ross, +5 to sneaking.**

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) 'Remember the Kitty' comes from 'Of Mice and Men' and is a particularly horrible reminder that you are being too rough... I do not own that either.


	3. Day 2 - Hunt for the Harvest

Returning to the Library, Xander looked at the gathered Scoobies that had made it before raising an eyebrow at the close proximity of Willow and Buffy to each other. He shook the thought off as Giles entered the Library proper and began to comment on Buffy’s inability to keep her slaying a secret for any real length of time and the necessity of her calling.

Shaking his head at the older man’s words, Xander took a seat by the overjoyed Dawn who quickly took possession of his right arm and squeezed it between her rapidly developing breasts with a sigh.

His attention was so focused on Giles that he failed to notice Willow’s glare at his turncoat appendage and the teen that had subverted it.

"Mr. Giles." Xander interrupted his little rant before waving his hand at the four teens sitting around the table, "We all know about the undead," he said seriously before nodding over at Willow.

"My best friend almost died last night because she was not aware, my brother in all but blood was enthralled by a master vampire too, and tonight we have the Harvest to deal with." Xander explained as Giles took his glasses off for a moment and tapped them against the desk as he thought about what the boy had said.

His initial response was to dismiss the boy as a non-issue, only his obvious knowledge of the undead stayed his hand before his mind latched onto the actual words. "Which Master and what do you know about this Harvest?" Giles questioned intently on this sudden source of new information.

Standing up Xander moved over to the rare books and gently pulled the ancient tome on Vampyres from the shelf. He could almost feel Giles wanting to reclaim the book for a moment before Xander flipped through it to an entry and setting the book down before the watcher. "Childe of 'The Master', Sire to Angelus, Grandsire to Drusilla and great Grandsire to William 'Spike' Pratt" Xander explained the Lineage he had learned in his last timeline while researching Angelus spike and Dru, "Darla is one quarter of the legendary 'Scourge of Europe' and is nearly four hundred years old." Xander pressed before shrugging. "Last night Jessie was lucky enough to catch her interest, she believes he is worth putting some effort into and so she fed him blood while still alive." Xander said as Giles leaned back to observe him some more, his glasses forgotten on the tabletop during the discussion.

Taking a deep breath at the explanation of the night before, Rupert could only surmise that Darla had committed to a blood thrall. "Do you know if the boy was a virgin?" Giles asked. He waved away the disgusted response from the females present as he sought out one of his books. "The enthrallment process is an ancient form of blood magic, if the boy is a virgin then enthrallment will be one way only, but far easier to break." Giles explained before finding the correct page and turning it about for all to see. "However, should the victim be impure, the process is almost impossible to break but the process can go either way depending on who possesses the most willpower."

Nodding, Xander began to make plans for that eventuality before asking the important question "What if we kill her now?" Xander asked before taking in the group’s looks "We know where she is going to be, why don't we ambush her and send the bitch to hell?"

Giles sighed and replaced his glasses before giving the boy a serious look. "While that is the option the council would suggest, doing so would cause irreparable damage to- well to Jessie’s mind," Giles explained. "If you want your friend to live, his best option would be to strengthen his mind for the coming fight." Giles explained before staring at Xander directly as he ignored the nearly frantic Willow clinging to Buffy. "Should he fail, he will be nothing more than a puppet, incapable of acting against his Masters wish until her death."

At that announcement, Willow lost all semblance of self-control, throwing herself into Buffy’s arms and sobbing hysterically.

Stepping over to her, Xander pulled the redhead into his lap and hugged her tightly. It was several minutes later that she quieted enough for Xander to explain the rest of the situation to the group.

"The other issue at hand is the 'Harvest' an empowerment ritual for a trapped vampire buried beneath Sunnydale. The Master has been magically bound for the last sixty years, he will be anointing his personal vessel and sending him up to consume as much blood as possible. The power the Vessel consumes will be transferred to the Master who will use it to break the wards binding him here," Xander explained before nodding to the book he had pulled Darla's info from. "From what I can gather it will either be Darla herself, as the chosen successor of the Master, or a Vampire named 'Luke' who served under Fredrick the second during the sixth crusade and is the last remnant of the house of Hohenstaufen." Giles' look of shock indicated that either option would be best avoided if possible.

"D-do you know where this attack will take place?" Giles asked as he began to run contingency plans through his mind in a desperate bid to keep himself and his slayer alive.

"Well for general press of people they will most likely hit the bronze," Xander said as Giles nodded at his assessment. While the local mall and bowling alley would have roughly the same number of people, the area to control for either was vastly larger than the small club and would allow some of the victims to escape.

An unacceptable option considering the amount of preparation this ceremony would require.

"Very well then, we will attempt to disrupt this 'Harvest' tonight by destroying the vessel." Giles explained as he wracked his brain for anything of significant value, his own history of ceremonial practices crept up slightly, causing him to frown as he dug through his books for the proper reference. "The vessel will most likely be marked, a prominent display, on his forehead or exposed chest. To signify their role in the event."

Nodding at the Watcher, Xander gave Willow a peck on the lips before scooting her off into Buffy’s waiting arms and standing up. "Well, i need to give Jessie a heads up and prepare him for tonight. I also might be able to scrounge up a heavy hitter as well to help out tonight." Xander explained as Giles nodded distractedly at the boy and sent him on his way.

Stepping out into noonday light, Xander blinked at the increase of light on his eyes for several seconds before his phone buzzed to get his attention. Drawing the small device out, Xander checked the screen and was surprised at all the updates and new missions he received.

**Reputation Increase: +2 to Rupert Giles +1 to The Watchers Council  
Gained reputation with Watchers Council, Certain groups offer reputation bonuses, items, support, and extra information depending on the level of Reputation you hold with them.**

**New Quest: A Friend in Need  
Jessie is in danger of becoming enthralled by a vampire; assist him in overcoming this threat before he ends up as Renfield.  
Reward: +2 to Reputation with Jessie, 1 new NPC.  
Failure: Lose Jessie.**

**New Quest: Harvest Day  
The Master has appointed Luke as his Vessel in the coming Harvest; stop the death and destruction planned for tonight by recruiting as many fighters as you can before the attack tonight at Midnight.  
Reward: +5 Reputation with the Hunters, +2 Reputation with the Watchers Council, -5 Reputation with the Undead, -5 Reputation with the Order of Aurelius.**

Blinking at that, Xander frowned as he wondered what that meant. Initially he had planned to force Angel into helping out, but the wording of that quest indicated that he may be able to get some extra help.

Shaking his head at that, Xander put that to the side for the moment as he headed for Jessie’s house.

If he was lucky his friend wouldn't think he was insane.

\--

Knocking on the McNally door, Xander waited for a moment before his best guy friend pulled the door open and blinked as he was obviously waiting on someone else.

"X-Xander, man. Not that it isn't cool to see you but i am kind of waiting on someone at the moment bro." Jessie said as his eyes drifted around looking for Darla despite the hour.

Snapping his fingers in front of Jessie’s face to get him focused, Xander waited for his friends eyes to clear a bit before smiling. "She won't be here until tonight man," Xander said seriously before motioning outside. "Let's take a walk bro, I have a story to tell you before you meet up with Darla later on." Xander explained. The Vampire’s name was enough to turn the programing to his favor.

Walking down the bright sunny streets, Xander marveled at how different everything was compared to what it would be like tonight, He crossed the street and led his friend into the Wilkins memorial park before taking a seat under one of the trees. "What I’m about to tell you is not a game, it's not a joke, I swear to you that everything I am going to tell you is the god’s honest truth, may Willow be struck down if I lie." Xander said seriously as his friend’s eyes cleared at that oath.

In the past they had sworn on their own lives a time or two, but to swear on Willow’s life was something that Jessie had never seen his oldest friend do. Considering everything he knew about Xander, Jessie took a seat across from him and after a second to prepare himself for whatever Xander was about to tell him gave him a nod.

"Giles would say that the world is older than you know..."

\--

"...and if you fail, your will and very soul will be bound to her unto death." Xander finished up almost an hour later. Jessie stared at him in silent shock. It took nearly a full minute for the data to fully process as Jessie finally stood up and took a short walk to the pond. A few seconds later, Xander joined him as he stared at the small ripples on the surface.

Considering everything, Jessie had been tempted to call him a liar, to think the whole thing a joke, he even contemplated whether Xander had been jealous and trying to break him up with Darla. All of those thoughts were beaten down by Xander’s very serious oath. "So, she is coming for me tonight," Jessie asked and sighed at Xander’s whispered confirmation before shaking his head. "End of last year I got lucky with Harmony." Jessie explained before chuckling at the irony of the situation. "She doesn't even remember it, she spent the whole week mad at Josh for not giving her as many orgasms as he supposedly did that night."

Nodding at that, Xander vaguely remembered that event from his own universe before Jessie’s passing. "Alright then..." Xander drifted off as he lost the words he wanted to give his friend as Jessie turned around with a smile.

"Hey, I get to fuck an undead hotty for my life," Jessie said with a sarcastic look before turning back to the pond "Guess all that time practicing will be good for something."

The dry delivery was enough to pulled a chuckle from Xander before he gave his friend’s shoulder a squeeze. "Alright then bro, I’ll trust you on this, but tonight we have a small issue going down at the Bronze around midnight. If you succeed, bring your new pet by to help out." Xander said before turning away, they both knew what was going to happen if he wasn't successful.

As Xander left the park he whispered a soft prayer for his friend before setting off to find Angel and anyone else he could scrounge up to join the fight.

\--

Watching as his best guy friend left, Jessie took a moment to consider his options before coming to a decision. From what Xander had explained, he had to dominate the upcoming sexual intercourse from the beginning. The faster and longer he was in control the more likely it was that he would come out on top.

Shaking his head to avoid the obvious pun, Jessie headed back to his house with the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind. The only problem would be keeping his family away. Moving into his home, Jessie listened for a moment before heading for the garage where he could hear his parents. Jessie blinked as he opened the door to find his mother and father sat on opposite sides of the room, their hair and clothes in shocking disarray as they tried to be nonchalant about everything.

Jessie smiled at his parents “Mom, Dad…” he looked at the two for a moment before getting to the heart of the matter “I am going to have a friend over tonight and I need to borrow some of your toys.” He explained with a blush as his mother squealed in excitement at her son taking his first partner.

The next three hours were filled with an in-depth conversation on the hows and whys of dominating a partner.

In the end it was one of the most embarrassing conversations of his life, but he was well equipped for the upcoming struggle and his parents had left for the weekend.

But not before his mother showed him how to activate the cameras in the dungeon as she was hoping to put it in with the videos of his first steps and first bike rides.

\--

Walking around towards the collage area, Xander frowned at the quest again. He had originally expected to recruit Angel for the fight but the wording had been specific, “How many fighters can there be?” he mumbled to himself.

His musings were cut off as a soft squeak from one of the alleys caught his attention. Turning towards the sound, Xander blinked in surprise as he could have sworn he saw a familiar face disappearing between a trash can and the edge of a trash bin. For a moment he wondered what was going on before he made his way into the alleyway. glancing around the bin, Xander was shocked at the sight of Aura frantically struggling to button her pants up.

After a moment of watching the struggle, Xander gave a loud cough to get her attention before raising an eyebrow at her. “So Aura, what brings you here?” Xander said conversationally as he took in her flushed look and heavy breathing as she sputtered denials of any wrong doing.

“Nothing? Well then I suppose we have nothing to fear from Cordelia seeing us here” Xander said before glancing back at the entrance. “HEY CORDY! AURA-“ his cry was cut off rather suddenly by the girl’s rather strong grip as she launched herself from the ground and tackled Xander.

“Okay. Okay. Damn you,” Aura hissed as she glanced at the entrance for a moment before darting back behind her cover and struggling with her pants again. “I kinda have a thing for…” She trailed off as she glanced at the entrance again before sighing. “public displays.” she said in a whisper that Xander just barely caught.

After a moment of shock, Xander finally blurted out the first thing that came to mind “Need a hand?”

At Aura’s shocked look Xander struggled to contain his blush at the implication he just made “Well I doubt you were talking about the store signs back here with your pants down, so… do you need a hand?” he repeated a bit more openly as Aura blushed a dark crimson before giving a small nod.

Taking a deep breath, Xander scooted across the alley and took a seat. He adjusted his position a bit so he had the best view out of the alley before he patted his lap invitingly. For her part, Aura refused to meet his eyes as she moved over and after a moment’s hesitation sat down between Xander’s legs with her back to him.

Scooting her back to get the greatest amount of reach, Xander enjoyed the already heavy breathing of his new playmate. Feeling her gasp as he rubbed her stomach through the tight tee-shirt she was wearing, he laid his chin on her shoulder. It took a little adjusting to get her calmed down enough for him to start playing, her legs splayed out in front of them. He placed her hands on his thighs to keep her from interfering.

Reaching under her arms, Xander began to rub her crotch through her jeans, the tight denim doing wonders to transmit his touch to her already excited pussy. “Look at them.” he whispered as he stared at the passing townsfolk moving around the entrance of the alley. “Going about their everyday lives as you sit here playing with yourself in public.” he whispered adding a bit more pressure to her as her breath caught in a soft moan.

“At any time one of them could look this way and see you, sitting here in this dirty alley with your legs spread.” His words were punctuated by him playing with the zipper for a moment before sliding it down and opening her pants up to the view of anyone looking.

Slipping his hand inside as he continued to rub, Xander enjoyed the sounds he was pulling from Aura as she rubbed his thighs and squirmed under his hand. “They would see your little purple panties covering your most intimate place. That little bit of satin keeping what little modesty you have,” he was thankful that he had caught a nice look at her under garments earlier as the detail seemed to raise the girl’s body temperature several degrees at his touch.

“Maybe one of them looks in as you rub yourself, that dirty old man in the cab gets a glimpse before the light changes and takes him away,” His words seemed to work magic as Aura’s gasping breath increased dramatically as he rubbed her soft mound through the soft panties as he enjoyed the heat and feel of the girl writhing at his touch.

“You slip a finger in as the pastor glances in.” he whispered as he put action to his words, slipping his finger past the side of her panties and gently rubbed it up and down between her lips.

This seemed to be enough to push her over the edge as Aura’s whole body locked up and she clawed desperately as his thighs for traction as her body responded to her orgasm.

Slipping his hand out, he continued to rub her gently through her underwear as she rode through her orgasm for several desperate moments before her body relaxed against him.

Taking a moment to adjust her clothing back to a more acceptable state, Xander wordlessly helped her up before letting her lean on him as they exited the alley and he gently placed her back into her waiting car. Experience with Cordelia had taught him that Aura would likely need several minutes of rest before she was able to drive herself home.

Smiling at yet another good day Xander stepped around the corner and without pause slammed his fist into the side of an ancient panel van sitting beside the road. After several minutes of deep breathing exercises, he had managed to quell his erection enough that he wouldn’t be arrested for indecent exposure while walking down the street.

Two days of sexual excitement without relief was more than he could stand. He was pretty sure that if he didn’t get his erection dealt with soon he would pass away from a terminal case of blue balls.

His phone buzzed.

**Public Play  
+500 points  
+2 to relationship with Aura, +1 to relationship with Cordettes.**

Where was he again? Oh yeah. Fighters.


	4. Harvest Time

\--

Knocking on the door, Xander waited patiently for Angel to open up. While it had taken him a bit longer than he would have liked, Xander had eventually remembered the address Angel had originally stayed at.

It was only after the door was jerked open and a growling Angel was glaring at him that Xander realized that the undead brooder didn't actually know him in this universe.

“Hey I-” Xander started before Angel cut him off with a wave.

“Look, I don't want any. No cookies, no magazines, I don't need life insurance, I have nothing to clean, and yes I have heard the good word and I swear to whatever god you worship, if you have encyclopedias or vacuums I will beat you to death with them and feed your corpse to one of my neighbors.” Angel growled darkly before moving to slam the door in the kid’s face.

That was stopped when Xander took a step forward and kicked the door back open and walked in, “Well that was just rude. What, did I catch you in the middle of gelling your hair or something?” Xander mocked as Angel simply scowled.

Dropping down into one of the sofas, Xander motioned the other seat. When it was clear that the vampire wasn’t going to sit, he continued.

“Alright Captain Forehead, lets get this all out of the way, my name is Xander Harris and I work with the Vampire Slayer...” over the next half hour Xander laid the whole situation out in front of him. Buffy, the Harvest, the Master, and even the current predicament with Darla.

Sometime during the talk, Angel actually sat down. In the end, Xander managed to bully a promise from Angel that he would be there to help. Though Angel never actually said what kind of help and Xander could distinctly remember how little Buffy's ex had contributed the last time. But every little bit helped after all.

\--

Stepping out of the apartment Xander sent a dismissive wave towards the undead before heading out, now all he had to do was find the Hunters and convince them to join-

His thoughts were disrupted by a door opening and a slim pair of arms jerking him into the apartment and into a steamy kiss. Groaning into the welcoming mouth, Xander locked his gaze with the brilliant green eyes of his assaulter before his mind decided to just let things go and he attacked back with a gusto. Her amazing lips opened to allow her tongue to caress his, Xander's breath caught in his throat at her sublime passion he could feel bubbling close to the surface.

With a groan of effort at the thought of his friends dying at the Harvest, Xander finally broke the kiss and pushed the buxom, red skinned, goddess away. After taking in the deep red skin, the bat wings and nearly perfect body Xander realized exactly how much trouble he was in.

–

Leaning against the wall on the far side of the hallway Xander breathed deeply as he fought his body’s natural response to the sexual creature that had just dry humped him for what felt like an eternity before her husband had returned. The husband in question was a massive, eight foot tall, armored beast that had been more surprised at Xander’s resistance to his wife’s charms than at her infidelity. The demon struggled to keep the naked, red skinned goddess away from him.

It turned out that Th'nrog had married a succubus demon from the lower plains a couple centuries ago and had gotten more than enough experience at her matrimonial perfidy over the years that it no longer affected him. The massive demon had simply pried his horny wife off of the sexually assaulted Scooby before gently shoving him out the door and getting down to business of rutting his wife to satisfaction against the door.

Holding himself steady for a few minutes, Xander finally managed to get his body under some semblance of control before dragging himself to his feet and carefully making his way towards Willy’s Alibi Room. As he walked he felt a familiar buzz.

**Succubus Seduction: There is nothing so intriguing to a Succubus than someone who can resist their charms.  
Reputation Increase: +5 to all Succubi +1 all creatures from Lower Plains.**

Xander tucked his phone away. He really hoped that he wasn't pushed any further today or he may well end up raping the nearest knothole he could find. Snarling dark curses on his teenage hormones and lack of sexual gratification, Xander continued on his way.

–

Leaning against the entrance door, Xander took a moment to center himself before entering the establishment, it could almost be called seedy if not for the petition from other seedy establishments that had issued a cease and desist order as it adversely affected their good names.

The best thing to call it was a hole, and Willy was the rat that lived in and loved that hole.

Xander felt the urge to take a shower hit him with the force of a Mack truck as he entered the building. It was literally one of the slimiest places he had ever been in, and considering the amount of time he spent in the sewers, that was saying something,

Thankfully it was empty at the early hour as the regular patrons were busy either avoiding getting involved in or preparing for the upcoming blood bath.

As he approached the bar, Xander felt the weasel look him over before giving a shrug at the new blood that had arrived “Hey kid, gonna have to card ya before you drink,” Willy explained with a weaselly nasal voice that made Xander's skin crawl. Of all the people in the world, Willy was the only one that Xander wanted to test his DNA to make sure he was human.

Stepping up, Xander slapped the hundred dollar bill he had conned from Angel on the counter before putting his hands behind his back, “The name’s Franklin, and I’m looking for information.” Xander explained as the greasy bartender made the bill disappear.

“What are you looking for Mr. Franklin?” Willy said with a smile.

Making sure to avoid contact with anything, Xander simply shrugged. “The Hunters.”

At that Willy stepped back from the bar slightly and scowled at the rather serious topic of conversation. After a moments consideration Willy shrugged and stepped back up to the bar. “Which ones are ya looking for?” he questioned before smirking at Xander's confused look. “The Human 'Hunters' usually hang out in a little cul-de-sac over on Sherwood Acres, the Demon 'Hunters' usually lurk over by the bus depot; small hole in the wall called the Broken Tooth.” Willy explained to the teen before he nodded towards the door. “Hate to ask, but unless you have anymore of that ID you dropped off before, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

Nodding at the suggestion Xander turned away and made his way back out to the fresh air.

Xander felt the phone in his pocket vibrate as he walked away from the bar. Fishing the small device out, Xander checked the screen and saw that not only had he advanced the Hunter quest but it had gotten to a point of divergence.

**Harvest Day  
Choose to join up with either the Human Hunter Teams or the Demon Hunter Teams**

**Human Hunters  
** -Xenophobic (-5 reputation for any non-violent interaction with a Non-Human)  
-Easy Access to Modern Weapons (Their connections with organized crime makes accessing moderns advanced weaponry considerably easier.)  
-Easy Travel (With the semi-organized structure of the Hunter teams you can find certain travel restrictions lifted or ignored with ease.)  
-No limitation on 'Working' hours (this purely human organization can work with you any time day or night.)  
-Gives Access to Holy relics (The Teams connection with organized religious groups across the globe gives them unprecedented access to Holy and Blessed relics) 

**Demon Hunters  
** -Sanctuary (The meeting places of the Demon Hunter Teams are a place of peace, should you ever need to meet a member of the more aggressive Demonic forces you can easily set it up with the Teams)  
-Easy Access to esoteric weapons (The ancient history of conflict with the Demon Hunter teams gives them access to a large collection of the More ancient and esoteric weapons of the past.)  
-Safe Houses (the need to conceal themselves from the everyday man and woman has allowed the Demon Hunters Teams to set up a selection of Safe houses all over the country that you may access at need)  
-Access to non-human area's (Certain area's of the world and beyond are off limits to humans, due to a wide verity of dangers, at your request members of the Demon Hunter Teams can access those area's for you.)  
-Access to Infernal Relics (The ancient Hellfires forged some of the most devastating weapons of memory, the many races that make up the Demon Hunter Teams can access those Relics for you) 

Looking the two options over Xander frowned before turning his feet towards the bus station, some may call it treason but he would be damned if some jumped up racists told him who he could and couldn't be friends with.

–--

The Broken Tooth was not what Xander had expected, when Willy had described it as a hole in the wall Xander had gotten a nightmare image of a place that Fungus and Chaos demons refused to go for hygienic reasons.

Instead it was a rather cozy coffee shop that had gotten hit by a bus sometime in the past and literally had a hole in the wall.

Surprise of the day, demons drink coffee. Shaking his head at the oddity of the situation, Xander walked up to the coffee slinger behind the counter and patiently waited to be acknowledged.

That came when a strong green hand landed on his shoulder and he was spun around to face the jewel encrusted face of the coffee bar’s bouncer.

Hauling Xander up to face him, the Mohra demon growled for a moment before giving Xander a shove towards the door “This is not a place for you human, run away while you still have your limbs.” it growled before turning back to its drink.

Taking a minute to straighten his shirt Xander stepped back up to the demon and cleared his throat “Actually I was told that this was exactly the place I am looking for,” Xander explained as he realized that he had managed to get everyone’s attention. “I was told that this is where I could find the Hunters, I know there is another group out there but I also heard that they are kinda assholes, and I would rather not deal with them today on top of everything else.”

“Well, we can understand that.” the barista said with a smirk as the assembled demons chuckled at the sarcasm. After the laughter died down a bit the Mohra finally looked Xander over before giving a shrug.

“The name’s Ken'Gor, but you can call me Ken.” the demon introduced himself before nodding at one of the chairs. “So what else is going on today that you need the Hunters?”

Sighing at having to repeat himself yet again, Xander pulled out one of the chairs and began telling the assembled demons about the Harvest.

Finishing up the explanation, Xander waited patiently as the gathered demons considered his request, the grumbling and snarling of the admittedly deadly group had him slightly on edge, but nowhere near as much as it once would have.

One of the advantages of being older, and in a game he supposed.

Shaking his head to clear that thought Xander refocused his attention as Ken'Gor walked back over to him with a smile.

“Alright kid, today is your lucky day.” the Mohra demon said as Xander perked up in anticipation “We decided we are NOT going to eat you” the demon said before chuckling at Xander's slump. “Nah, most of these punks don't want to get involved, you may not have been around during his time but quite a few of us were there while Nest was in power,” the demon warrior said with a shake of his head. “he’s bad news, getting involved with him is a quick way to be rendered down into ingredients.”

“So no one is going to help?” Xander sighed as he wondered if he had enough time to make it to the assholes before Ken's chuckle brought him back.

“Now I didn't say that, I said most of them don't want to get involved,” Ken said before taking a sip of his coffee and letting out a sigh of contentment “Most of them will be running skirmishing missions against any undead that moves to join up, the others will be working with some local warlocks and mages to try and siphon off the energy collected.” Ken explained before smirking “And I will be joining you in the fight, can't have Nest retaking power. Besides me and Luke have an old quarrel to settle, last time I saw him was eighteen forty three, almost had him then too, but the pussy ran off. Heard he’s been trying to pass it off as me catching him asleep.” Ken'Gor chuckled as at the thought of finally getting to finish things with an old annoyance.

For that alone he would help the kid.

–

Standing in the library as Angel, Ken'Gor, Giles and Buffy went over the plan Xander felt more than a little surge of satisfaction.

He had managed to get two heavy hitters to join up and more than a half a dozen others of the Hunters had agreed to run interference on any of the undead that tried to join up.

Now all they had to do was save the Bronze, save Jessie, and finally find a doctor that would take a pint of blood from Xander once all the fighting was over.

Turns out the demonic community had very little interest in money, jewels they could work with but everything else was either bartered or paid for in blood.

For example Ken'Gor had wanted three pints of his blood to sign on for the night, he had even given the founding Scooby a pretty decent payment plan.

His focus on the coming fight was interrupted by a pair of soft arms hugging him from behind.

–

Two hours later, a totally flummoxed Xander sat in the dark gray and white loading area and stared at the screen in front of him.

Letting his head drop back to the floor Xander groaned in relief as he was finally allowed to breathe, the stress of the last two days and his sexual adventures without relief had just about sent him into a tailspin.

Him being ambushed by Willow in the library as she gently massaged his erection while the others were distracted had lead into a confrontation with Dawn in the halls outside. He had been more than a little surprised when the younger Summers girl had offered to share and been poleaxed when Willow agreed.

He was pretty sure that idea was not something that happened in real life. Willow had gone into a deep psycho-analysis of the situation and the interactions going on while defending herself on historical precedence based on old Jewish law.

Dawn had simply shrugged and told him that he had a big cock and she was horny.

After that Xander had refused to argue with them and simply kissed the two with all the pent up passion he had stored up over the day

Finally managing to calm his worried mind down Xander finally paid attention to the screen.

**Episode Complete  
** 'Harvest'  
Victims saved 100/100 +10000 points 

**Special Mission: Jessie Saved +2500 points  
** Jessie has Joined the Party  
Jessie earned companion; Darla 

**Special Characters Saved: Cordellia, Harmony, Aura +5 reputation to each, +5 reputation to Cordettes**

**Special Action: Save Dawn in battle: +10 Reputation, Save Willow in battle: +10 Reputation**

**Dawn Joined the Party  
Dawn Unlocks: Blink**

**Willow Joined the Party  
Willow Unlocks: Magic**

**Jessie, Willow, and Dawn have joined the Party,  
Party members can earn points, less than the main character but these points are only usable on themselves, Reputation with Party members is also increased, at a high enough Reputation level Party members can even travel with the main character to other Servers.**

**Factions Joined: Demon Hunters  
** Special Server Ability unlocked: Warlock  
Special Server Ability unlocked: Demon Summoner 

**Special Items Earned: Condom +1,  
Condoms are earned by completing Episodes in a Per-verse, each condom can be used on another server to create a Private Perverted server based on that Universe.**

**Earned: Harvest Scythe*,  
** The Harvest Scythe was found after the 'Harvest' infused with a combination of Mohra Blood and Vampire Ash this Tulwar Saber offers a +2 combat bonus to fighting the Undead and a +1 regeneration effect for 3 seconds after each undead defeated.  
*Blood Bound 

**Ability Earned: Silver Tongue Level 1/5  
** Earned by pleasuring five women without selfish consideration.  
This ability enhances your Conversation chances to seduce a female, combined with 'Magic Touch', 'Aura of Seduction', 'Pheromone' and 'That Look' abilities creates the Combo effect 'Don Juan DeMarco' 

Taking notice of a small question mark beside several entries Xander tapped the one next to the Party Members and smiled as he finally got an explanation.

**Party Members: Party Members are Special NPC's that can join and support the main Character above and beyond the normal NPC support, earning enough Reputation with NPC's will have them eventually join your Party, Party members can earn Special Abilities, earn their own points for Upgrades, follow you to other Servers and eventually will become their own Player Characters in their own right, the PC's will even earn the right to start their own adventure upon completion of a Campaign.**

Blinking at that Xander thought about what that meant for several minutes with a frown, it probably meant that one of his friends had been playing this already and had finally completed the game when the Sunnydale Hellmouth closed.

Running though the options in his head, Xander came to the conclusion that the player had probably been either Buffy, Willow, Giles, or Angel. A few minutes of consideration though had him toss out the idea of Giles or Angel being the Player, either of them would have gotten rid of their personal flaws before starting the game.

That left either Buffy who admittedly had more than a few Extra Lives during the game along with a healthy starting bonus, or Willow who had started off like him but had definitively leveled up by the end game.

Not that he blamed them, but he really would have liked his own power ups the first time through.

Unless...

Blinking, Xander considered everything that had happened the first time before smacking his head in frustration.

If his trying to help Jessie had nearly ended up with his friend turning into a sex puppet for Darla, then his own history of bad luck could have been his friends trying to give him a boost and him just flubbing the rolls.

Cursing to himself at all the missed chances Xander made a mental note to keep an eye on his friends character sheets, he didn't need them ending up with all the mental issues he had picked up by the end game.

With that thought in mind, Xander moved over to the Character Screen and set about nipping some of the issues in the bud.

First was his own Character Sheet, pulling the page up Xander scanned through it and found he had managed to earn the Flaw 'Blue Ballin' which decreased his ability to focus by a significant margin.

Looking the flaw over he decided to find an in-game solution rather than waste the thousand points it would take to remove it out here.

It wasn't like he was hurting for options after all.

Next was Dawn, the Blink ability was neat as it allowed her to teleport randomly anywhere within a ten foot radius of her start point every couple of minutes, pulling that up Xander read down to the final iteration of the ability where she could Blink anywhere on earth and up to a hundred thousand miles into orbit at will.

For a moment Xander considered paying out with his points to get the first couple levels for her before shrugging the thought off, she would level it up through practice anyway, so he simply paid a thousand points to downgrade the Kleptomania flaw to 'Sticky Fingers'.

He could keep that in control by letting her swipe things from demons and the like.

Next up was Willow, he willingly dropped five thousand points on his best friend to shift her focus from 'Astral / Necromancy' to 'Fire / Battle' and reduce her 'Ego' flaw down to 'Supreme Confidence'.

Jessie's character sheet took another three thousand points to remove the flaws he picked up by Dominating Darla, the fact that his friend had unlocked the psychic ability 'Tantric Domination' was surprising but not something he was willing to mess with at the moment other than making a mental note to get him started on training some other psychic abilities.

His final choice on the point spread came down to unlocking his Warlock abilities (The Demon Summoner option being right out) or helping Marcie by reducing the Invisible flaw was not even an option in his mind, while throwing around Hellfire would be cool he couldn't let someone suffer like that just so he had something cool.

Unless it was Spike...

or Angel...

or maybe Snyder.

Shaking his head at the thought, Xander paid to downgrade Marcie's flaw so she could become visible again with enough focus before rooting through the other characters for anything to keep an eye on before dropping the last few points he had to increase Tara's luck before backing out of the Menu and heading over to the Equipment Page.

He was more than a little surprised at what he already had.

**Mr. Gordo  
** This pink pig is the cherished possession of Buffy Summers, your quick thinking before the final battle of Sunnydale allowed you to save him through the simple expedience of mailing him to a friend in L.A.  
This one use item gives you a +2 Reputation with Buffy Summers. 

**Mr. Pointy*  
** This stake has successfully slain more master level vampires than any other in the past thousand years.  
This item gives a +5 combat advantage to Combat vs Vampires.  
*Only usable by a Slayer 

**Eye Patch of the Pirate  
** This item was Earned by sacrificing an eye to protect a Slayer in training,  
This item give you the starting flaw 'Blind in One Eye' but increases Reputation with Slayers by +5 and an Extra +10 to the Slayer you saved. 

Digging through the rest of the items Xander discovered that most of it was junk compared to the few really good items.

Dropping Mr. Pointy and the Harvest Scythe on Buffy, Xander tossed most of the rest into a nearby bin that would convert them into points for him to use.

The only other item of note was an Amulet of Der Kinderstrod which allowed an invisible person to absorb the life force of another through touch.

It would normally go with the other items of junk, but he just so happened to have an invisible person on hand. What luck.

Passing out what else he felt was needed and getting rid of the rest Xander finally backed out of the menu options to the main menu, the only other options not taken where 'Continue', ‘Free Play’ and 'Change Severs'

Reaching out Xander hit the selection for Change Servers and frowned when a warning notice popped up.

**(Warning)  
Equipment and Abilities can only be transferred between Genre Servers. A sword of Vampire Slaying would do no good against Superman and a Galaxy class Federation cruiser would not be allowed in Middle Earth.**

**Items and Abilities can be transferred between Genre Servers though, a Belmont whip would be just as effective against the Sunnydale undead as the Death Star would against the Reapers.**

**All Equipment and Abilities will be saved in the Host Server and a point value given on Genre Shift.**

**Continue?  
Yes/No**

Backing out Xander hit the button to for Free play

****

**Free Play  
** **Free Play is a non-campaign time used between episodes to acclimate the players and party members to the abilities and equipment they have earned.  
Death is not possible during free play but all points and equipment will be lost if the entire party is defeated.**

*note, you may only earn ten thousand points during free play between each episode, reputation and equipment gains are also limited to prevent excessive grinding.

 

Smiling at that Xander hit the button to begin Free Play before the world started up again.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Here is another four thousand words for your enjoyment... i do hope you enjoyed, please let me know if you did.


	5. Free Play - Meeth the Family 1/4

Free Play - Meet the Family 1/?  
(A/N) I wish this was larger, but i will be out of the writing scene until mid-December

\--

Looking around the room of his parents’ house, Xander sighed and let his head drop back onto the bed, he had forgotten how much he despised living like this.

Grumbling as he threw on a pair of jeans and an orange and black tee-shirt, Xander gathered up his supplies for the day before sneaking out of the house to avoid his parents.

He had just pulled the door closed behind him when his phone gave a series of vibrations, pulling the device out Xander glanced at the mobile for a second before blinking as a ton of new missions appeared on his screen, some made sense while others were mind numbingly obscure.

Flipping through the choices, Xander read through the ones that caught his attention before picking up on a trend. The quests written in white text could be done quickly and usually only offered XP and reputation; the yellow quests seemed to be focused on setting some groundwork for the upcoming 'Episode' and offered bonuses to XP, reputation and even some equipment; while the red quests seemed to be the long term monsters that he would be lucky to complete sometime in the next decade.

Tapping one of the red ones Xander read through the description with a critical eye.

**Epic Quest: End of the Line  
Exterminate the Lines of Aurelius, Mordule, Dracul and Sarin. The four children of Sabis the first vampire have spread their progeny throughout the world, spreading Destruction, fear and death wherever they go. Hunt the descendents of these four down to the last and end the reign of Vampires on this world for all time.  
Reward: +500 Reputation with all Hunters, Earn the reputation Title 'Slayer'. Begin legendary quest 'Awaken the Sleeper'.**

**Aurelius: 32,188 Remaining  
Mordule: 12,339 Remaining  
Dracul: 827 Remaining  
Sarin: 1000 Remaining**

Watching for several seconds, Xander was horrified that the Aurelius and Mordule numbers were fluctuating as he watched.

Swiping back, Xander fought down the sick feeling he had in his stomach before tapping on one of the blue quests and reading through it.

**Quest: Meet the Family  
You have entered into a relationship, it is time to meet the family of your loved ones.  
Reward: +5 Reputation to Dawn/Willow +2 Reputation to Dawn/Willow’s family.**

Flipping through the missions available, Xander finally settled on several before tapping the options to accept them.

**Meet the Family: Accepted  
You have entered into a relationship, it is time to meet the family of your loved ones.  
Reward: +5 Reputation to Dawn/Willow +2 Reputation to Dawn/Willow’s family.**

**She Calls me Master: Accepted  
Jessie has succeeded in dominating Darla, meet the newest pet of the McNally family and assist your friend in settling in to his new position as a Master of Vampires.**

**Her name is Miss Phillis, Miss Sil Phillis (2/4)  
Darla, the Dark Queen and Leading member of the Scourge of Europe: research into this Vampires origins might be of value in the coming days.**

**Face the Music: Accepted  
Marcie Ross has been overlooked and shunned to the point where she has disappeared, help her rediscover herself and find her place in the world.**

**Of Blood and Fire: Accepted  
The power of the Warlock has been unlocked in your veins, search for clues to your new-found abilities and learn how to harness the power of Blood and Hellfire.**

**Blink: Accepted  
Dawn has unlocked the 'Blink' Ability, with the power to flicker in and out of phase with the universe. Traveling from here to there is easily accomplished without all that tedious hassle of moving through the space between, now you must find some manner to train in it without getting stuck between.**

**Pointy hats and Broomsticks: Accepted  
Willow has unlocked the Arcane Powers, with one of the most powerful aspects to command. All battle and fire spells are cast with an ease that would make most sorcerers jealous, now you need to find someone with the skill to train her in it.**

Dropping the phone back into his pocket, Xander gave a small smile before heading out to meet the girls.

–

Knocking on the door, Xander took a moment to compose himself before the door opened and Xander was once more graced by the smiling face of Joyce Summers in all her glory. Xander swallowed past the lump in his throat and even managed a smile and a little wave “Hey, Miss Summers. I-” He paused for a moment before deciding to go with the truth “I'm Dawn’s boyfriend.” he said and blinked as Joyce pulled him into a hug at that.

Squeezing the boy into a hug, Joyce squealed “Oh, thank god, I was so worried Dawn wouldn't find anyone before things got bad.” Joyce said before letting him go and holding him at arms length to get a good look at her daughter’s boyfriend “Now you are aware that Dawn has reached her sexual prime far earlier than most other girls, correct?” Joyce said seriously and smiled at the deep blush her daughter’s boyfriend managed, “I'm not saying don't experiment, god knows I did at her age but I don't want to be a grandmother for another four years at least.”

Xander was thankfully saved from the conversation by the timely arrival of Dawn who saw the poleaxed expression he currently had and connected the dots on what her mother had been talking about “Oh god, Mom. Stop trying to break my boyfriend’s mind!” Dawn ordered as she pulled Xander away from the clutches of Joyce.

“Well I can't expect a whole lot from Buffy now can I?” Joyce responded with a pout before throwing her hands up in exasperation “That girl is so confused with herself, I swear she must get that from your father.” she ranted for a moment before taking a deep breath to center herself and smiled again. “Oh well, she’ll probably bounce from one bad relationship to another looking for 'normal' or some prince charming before she finds the right guy to settle down with.”

Thankfully Dawn interrupted her rant by grabbing Xander’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs with an exasperated roll of her eyes. Blatantly ignoring her reminder concerning grand babies, Dawn fought down the blush the conversation had created and dragged Xander into her room “I am sooo sorry about her,” Dawn said in embarrassment as she sat on the bed with a sigh “Ever since the breakup with dad she’s been...” Dawn trailed off as she waved in the vague direction of her mother.

Nodding in understanding, Xander sat next to the girl and gently pulled her into a hug as she collected herself from the mental impact the divorce had caused.

“Mom caught dad having an affair, after nearly an hour of screaming and yelling with accusations thrown in by the both of them, Mom settled on tying them up and rage fucking them both for several hours.” Dawn explained as Xander tried not to swallow his tongue at the odd twist the conversation had taken. “Afterward Dad and Ashley both decided that they enjoyed being dominated like that and begged mom to stay. But Buffy kept 'almost' catching them while they were playing, and Mom and Dad decided that some distance would be best to keep from emotionally scaring their little princess.”

As she trailed off in the story Xander hugged her a bit tighter before taking a deep breath “I see.” he managed without his voice cracking as he once more cursed his hormone laden state as images of Joyce in a red leather dominatrix outfit danced through his mind doing crude and dirty things to his mental self.

He really wished he could say he wanted it to stop but he was not in the habit of lying.

A sudden blow to his shoulder and a glare from Dawn warned him that she had more than a passing idea of what he was thinking of.

Shifting slightly to hide his erection Xander coughed before smiling to defuse the situation.

**Mission Complete: Meet the Family (½)  
+5 Reputation with Dawn Summers  
+2 Reputation with Joyce Summers  
+2 Reputation with Buffy Summers**

**New Mission Available: Yes Miss Summers  
Investigate Joyce Summer’s 'Business' trips to LA throughout the year.**

ignoring the message on his phone Xander pulled his girlfriend closer into a hug as he tried to keep the raging erection from introducing itself to Dawn.

After a moment of snuggling Dawn sighed before reaching across to rub her hand across his cloth covered crotch, She smiled at Xander’s jump at the contact and smirked at him. “You don't get to have those thoughts about my mom.”

Slithering over on top of him, Dawn straddled his legs with an impish grin as she trapped her hands between their bodies. Giving him a deep kiss, Dawn continued to rub him through his pants as she continued to masturbate him gently. They kissed and Xander groaned in pleasure before he broke the kiss and took a grip on the teen’s breasts. Xander gently massaged her chest but pinched just a little harder as he let out another groan of pleasure as Dawn slipped her hands inside his pants. Dawn gently purred as she felt the heat his erection had generated.

With his current 'Blue Balls' flaw in action, Xander managed to enjoy nearly a minute of her pleasant touch before he exploded in Dawn’s hand.

Pulling sticky covered hand out of his pants, Dawn played with the cum for several seconds before leaning over and giving him a deep kiss. She then rested her forehead against his with a smirk as Xander struggled to catch his breath.

Blinking his eyes to focus on the still smiling Dawn, Xander licked his lips as he hugged her to him and his heart rate slowed. “What was that for?”

Giving him another peck on the lips, Dawn slid off his lap “Do I need a reason?” she asked innocently as she wiped his semen off on some Kleenex before returning to his lap. She wriggled on him slightly before hugging him to her tightly. “I know I’ve been teasing you a lot.” she explained as she pressed her head against his chest “and while I don't feel like going further than this I really just wanted you to know that I’m not just a tease.”

Leaning back slightly, Xander tilted her face up to his as he smiled down at the beautiful young woman that had decided to make herself a part of his life. “I could never think that about you.” he promised before leaning down and catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

As she moaned against his lips Dawn felt an energy build up in her chest, for several seconds it almost seemed she would burst before there was a bright flash of green light and she found herself standing in the hall staring at her mom who was busy peeping in through her door.

“MOM!”

**Blink Activated  
Dawn has activated Blink for the first time.**


End file.
